Parce que ce n’était pas nous
by Cristel Navis
Summary: [OneShot.] L’explication du pourquoi Rodney ne supporte pas Cadman… [Songfic Deathfic, double POV.]


Saison : H.S.  
Spoiler : 02x04 A corps perdu / Duet  
Disclaimer : l'univers de SG-A ne m'appartient pas, la chanson de M. Sardou ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent

**Carson Beckett**

_Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire_  
_D'un ami qui n'aime pas la nuit,_  
_Qui tenait ni la bière, ni la mer,_  
_Qui appelait la musique du bruit ?_

C'était un bourreau de travail qui n'aimait pas faire la fête. Même en ce qui concerne la science, nos opinions divergeaient. Pour moi, la médecine, c'était tout, alors que lui ne voyait même pas cela comme une véritable science, et appelait ça du vaudou.

**Rodney McKay**

_Il était doux de caractère,_  
_Il aimait les plages sous la pluie._  
_C'était tout à fait mon contraire._  
_On était pourtant deux amis._

Il était empathique et c'est ce qui faisait de lui un si bon médecin. Il était gentil, prévenant et attentionné avec tout le monde. Je ne vois personne qui, même de mauvaise foi, aurait pu ne pas l'adorer. On était différents, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui.

**Rodney McKay**

_Parce que c'était moi,_  
_Parce que c'était lui..._

J'ai toujours fait semblant d'être son ami, mais mes sentiments envers lui étaient bien plus forts.

**Rodney McKay**

_Mais qu'est-ce que lui pouvait bien faire_  
_De mes idées, de mes colères ?_  
_Nous n'avions que des différences._  
_On n'avait même pas la même France_

J'étais colérique, il était posé. Je ne pensais toujours qu'à moi, il ne pensait toujours qu'aux autres. Même nos pays d'origine nous séparaient d'office : je suis Canadien et il est Écossais.

**Carson Beckett**

_Mais on était de la même enfance._  
_Dans la rue, je prenais sa défense._  
_C'est pas sa mère qui m'a séduit._  
_Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais souri._

On a tout les deux souffert dans notre enfance. Lui, il a manqué de sa mère, qui ne l'aimait pas, et moi, j'ai manqué d'un père, qui était mort trop tôt. Cela nous avait rapprochés.

**Carson Beckett**

_Parce que c'était moi,_  
_Parce que c'était lui..._

On était les meilleurs amis, et il gardera toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

**Rodney McKay**

_Il y a une femme sur cette terre._  
_Ses yeux sont couleur de la mer._  
_Elle est belle jusqu'au bout des doigts._  
_Je la déteste. Elle sait pourquoi._

Elle me l'a enlevé. Elle savait que je l'aimais, puisqu'elle a fait un séjour dans ma tête. Mais elle l'a embrassé en utilisant mon corps, pour ensuite me le ravir, juste sous mon nez.

**Rodney McKay**

_Parce que c'était lui,_  
_Parce que c'était moi._

Je la hais, parce que j'aimais mon meilleur ami, et que c'est elle qu'il aime.

**Carson Beckett**

_Je lui ai donné mes chemises_  
_Quand il perdait les siennes au jeu,_  
_Je lui ai donné mon église_  
_Quand il avait perdu son Dieu._

Il ne croyait en rien d'autre qu'en la science. Mais grâce à notre amitié, il a retrouvé espoir en la vie. Il a commencé à aller vers les autres, et à se faire des amis. Mais ça n'était pas aussi fort qu'entre nous deux.

**Carson Beckett**

_Je l'attendais comme un frère_  
_Quand il partait comme on s'enfuit_  
_Pour aller faire je ne sais quelles guerres,_  
_Je ne l'attends plus aujourd'hui..._

Notre amitié était devenue si forte, que je m'inquiétais chaque fois qu'il partait en mission. Et pour mon mariage, je lui ai demandé d'être mon témoin. Il a bien sûr accepté.

**Carson Beckett**

_Parce que c'était moi,_  
_Parce que c'était lui._

Mon mariage aurait dû être le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais il a été gâché par la perte d'un être cher.

**Carson Beckett**

_Quand il rentrait, il avait froid,_  
_Toujours la même blessure au cœur._  
_Il ne reviendra pas cette fois,_  
_Et je connais bien son vainqueur._

Je ne comprends pas son geste. J'ignore pourquoi il s'est donné la mort. Laura m'a dit qu'elle en avait une petite idée, mais qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde l'ignore. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se sent coupable. Mais pourquoi ?

**Rodney McKay**

_Il était doux de caractère._  
_Il aimait les plages sous la pluie._  
_C'était tout à fait mon contraire._  
_On était pourtant deux amis._

Je me suis toujours contenté de son amitié, mais le jour de son mariage avec elle, j'ai craqué. Je ne pouvais pas être témoin. Je ne pouvais pas voir tous mes espoirs réduits à néant par des signatures sur un bout de papier.

**Carson Beckett**

_Parce que c'était moi,_  
_Parce que c'était lui._

Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi il a fait cela, et encore moins pourquoi il l'a fait ce jour-là.

**Rodney McKay**

_Il y a une femme sur cette terre._  
_Ses yeux sont couleur de la mer._  
_Elle est belle jusqu'au bout des doigts._  
_Je la déteste, elle sait pourquoi._

Je la hais. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Et comme il n'y a plus aucun espoir, je n'ai plus qu'à dire adieu.

**Rodney McKay**

_Parce que c'était lui,_  
_Parce que c'était moi._

Adieu, mon amour. Adieu, pour toujours. Soit heureux avec elle. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Parce que c'était toi et elle. Parce que ce n'était pas nous.

NdlA : Voilà, un petit OneShot tristounet, mais qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que ma mère nous avait repassé l'intégrale du « Meilleur de Sardou par le Reader Digest ».


End file.
